


From Afar

by xHaruka17x



Series: ABO Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marine Dean, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Rough Sex, Shy Castiel, kids. Dean and Sam are not brothers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Called in at the age of 16, Dean is a Pure Alpha, a Military dream, a Special Forces Shadow Lieutenant. </p><p>He met his Omega when he was 22 and now fight in War Zone for years... trying to get back home.<br/><br/>Stand alone work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!  
> ///// means flashbacks/memories

  


  
  
He was still in this shit hole. He was filthy and tired, but he had a mission to do. He shifted his position silently watching his two targets walking towards where he was hiding.  
  
A down pour started as the men reached him and he stepped out behind them, braking one’s neck, dropping him to the floor as the other turned gun aim, but the Alpha was faster and flipped the gun, hitting the man in the face with it and stabbed him in the gut.  
  
It all took seconds and he put the bodies in the abandoned house he had been hiding in, adding them to the mountain of corpses he had already accumulated.  
  
He turned back to his watching post and saw a jeep with more of his targets drive by.  
  
Time to head back to base. He slid out into the night, covered by the darkness and unrelenting rain, drenching him. He was quiet as a squirrel and invisible as a shadow, made his way back to his charge.  
  
**#**  
  
Sam spun in his chair as a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
“Geezus Dean, you scared me”  
  
“You should be more aware” Was all the Alpha said. Sam watched him, he was in his combat black uniform, weapons discreetly strapped everywhere, seven knives and one lucky gun Sam had heard things about, Dean was presently loading it. It was a COLT 1911 .45 caliber, standard with 7-round magazine. This one customized with engraved barrel and ivory grips.  
  
  
  
“Nice gun” He commented. Dean’s eyes looked at him then back at his gun, his jaw flexing.  
  
They didn’t know each other well, only a few months now, but Sam was a fan. Dean Winchester was a legend in the military and Sam Wesson was a new comer and when his handler told him he would be put under Winchester’s charge as his intelligence officer, well Sam jumped at the chance.  
  
Dean was quiet and his presence was overwhelming at times. As a Special Forces Shadow Lieutenant, Dean was a terrifying man.  
  
Sam had watched him kill with precision, stealth and a strength and power like no other, he never wasted a move or energy, everything was calculated and had a reason behind it.  
  
Dean Winchester was a Pure Alpha which were very rare and regarded as the ultimate killers for the Military, like super soldiers. All instincts.  
  
“It was a gift, from my mate” Dean said ever so quietly then put the gun back in his holster and stepped back out into the rain.  
  
Sam didn’t know where he went, but Dean turned into an even darker side of himself when it rained. The nightmare part of the world they were presently in was mostly rainy and sand covered.  
  
He didn’t know a lot about Dean which for him was a first. He was intelligence, not just and other soldier. But the file on Dean was vague and only warned of complying and do as he said. The Military invested a lot in Winchester and was also paid of the highest marks.  
  
Now he had just learned after being sent here six months ago that Dean has or maybe had a Mate.  
  
Sam was curious now. From his understanding Dean had been where they are for a while but he didn’t know how long.  
  
Dean came back inside, his face covered in dirt and sot from the rain and dust. Sam handed him a bowl of clean water and towel.  
  
“Thanks” Dean’s deep voice sounded tired. He sat down on a wooden case and proceeded to wash his face as Sam turned back to his computer.  
  
Dean stood and took off his coat, making something fall and slipped to Sam’s foot.  
  
Sam bent down and picked up the battered paper. When he looked at it he saw it was a picture.  
  
It was of a family, and when Sam realized he was looking at a picture of a smiling Dean, he had almost didn’t recognize the Alpha. Next to him was a stunning Omega with blue eyes glued to Dean’s side and both held up little pups. A blond girl with the Omega’s blue eyes and a dark hair pup with Dean’s green eyes.  
  
The picture was suddenly snatched from his hand and he found Dean looking down at him glaring.  
  
“I’m sorry” Sam said as Dean put the picture in the pocket of his uniform. “You have a beautiful family” Dean simply nodded and turned to look back out the small window and starred into the night. “When was the last time you saw them?”  
  
Dean turned his haunted gaze to him. “I’ve been here for three years Wesson.”  
  
Sam’s heart went out to him. The Alpha had no way to communicate with his family and they must be worried about him as well.  
  
“Dean-“  
  
“I’m not talking about this Sam” That was all the Alpha said as he took his coat and left.  
  
Sam did the only thing he knew how to do and do it well, he started typing on his laptop.  
  
  


**#####**

**  
**_/////  
Dean would do anything to please his mother Mary and today he would surprise her for her birthday. She had always loved horses but had never ridden one, so Dean would take her today._

_He had her blind folded and happily laughing as she tried to guess where Dean was taking her and he refused to tell her._

_“Come on mom, not going to ruin the surprise”_

_“Fine honey, are we almost there?”_

_Dean laughed. “Yes” He was actually pulling them into the ranch now._

_He parked and help her out of the 1967 Chevy Impala she had gifted him for his 16th birthday six years ago._

_“Ok careful”_

_“Dean it smells like-“ He took off her blind fold and her green eyes looked around in awe as she smiled brightly. “Horses!” She cheered and hugged her too tall son._

_“I knew you’d like this, your first time horseback riding”_

_“Oh honey this is perfect, than you!”_

_They went and registered and a guide asked the small group of six they were in, who had ridden a horse before and who hadn’t so they could match them with the right horse for the trail ride._

_They were shown how the guide the horse, go, stop, turn left, turn right and how to get them up to a trot._

_The trail they were on was beautiful, lush green woods and a river on the right side._

_Mary was all smiles and was loving the experience. Dean was happy, enjoying the ride and watching his mother talking to the horse, patting his neck lovingly._

_A horse’s screech sounded then and a short distance away a white horse was running at top speed with someone on its back._

_Dean’s senses took over and he clicked his heels, taking off after the running horse. He vaguely heard his mother call after him but his instincts told him he needed to catch the horse._

_He was getting closer and could see a raven haired man holding on to the horse and then he smelled it._

_Omega._

_The rider was an Omega and smelled… perfect._

_Dean pushed the horse harder and he was soon next to the other horse. A flash of sky blue looked at him surprised and the Omega pulled on the reins and the horse slowed._

_Dean stopped his horse and couldn’t take his eyes from the beauty in front of him. Black wind hit unruly hair, parted plush pink lips and electric blue eyes that stared at him with a hint of lust. Dean could see the Omega gold start to take over the blue in the man’s eyes._

_“Hi” Dean said smiling a wolfish grin. The Omega’s scent was intoxicating._

_“Hello” The Omega smiled and got off the horse, Dean followed suit and came to stand in front of the much shorter Omega._

_“I um, I thought you were in trouble” Dean admitted, biting his lip. “I was clearly mistaken” The Omega was wearing riding tan pants and black leather boots and a red vest._

_“I’m Castiel”_

_Out of nowhere a down pour started soaking them. Dean took off his jacket and held it over his head and over Castiel’s head to keep them dry._

_Castiel couldn’t take his eyes from the man. The powerful scent of the Alpha was making his knees shake. Then these wild green eyes were looking down at him. Freckles dusted his perfectly lined nose and cheeks and the Alpha had bowed lips that Castiel was eyeing._

_“Dean” The Alpha said and the next thing he knew those lips were on his, in a soft kiss._

_Dean pulled away to look at him, giving him plenty of time to pull away but Castiel wanted more and took the Alpha’s face in his hands and kissed him._

_Dean dropped the jacket in favor of wrapping his arms around the Omega and kissed him passionately, hungrily mapping out the beauty’s mouth with his tongue._

_The rain made their scents more potent and the cool breeze engulfed them in each other._

_When the rain stopped, they were still kissing with hands in each other’s hairs, necks and faces._

_“Dean” His mother’s call snapped both of them out of their trance. The Alpha looked up at his mother who was smiling and still on her horse._

_The Omega turned and looked up at her._

_“Well, I’m guessing you may have found a potential Mate. Good, a Pure Alpha needs a Mate”_

_Dean had just shook his head smiling at her, while Castiel blushed heavily but made no move to get away from Dean’s embrace._  
/////  


 

The rain always made Dean think of Castiel. He missed his lover so much his heart ached… their pups…. Claire and Michael, Dean wondered how they were. They would be four in two weeks.

Murmured voices brought his attention back to where he was and he quickly moved across the roof top, finding three targets keeping watch over an entry way.

Dean skillfully and as quietly as possible jumped down and landed behind the men. He snapped ones neck, slit the other’s throat and palmed the third’s nose into his brain, killing him.

He stepped over the three bodies and moved into the building.

“The main target should be at the end hall by the right gated entry” Sam’s voice came over his ear piece. Dean didn’t need to reply, he knew Sam could see he was alive from the camera mounted to his head set that held the ear piece.

Four men turned a corner and saw Dean, they fired at him just as Dean rolled forward and stood with his gun, shooting all four dead. He walked over them, gun aimed and at the ready.

He found the location Sam had mentioned and entered. A target attacked him from the side, knife grazing Dean’s chest. The Alpha gripped the weapon bearing arm and pulled, twisting the man to stab his own self in the back while using him as a shield when five targets fired at him.

Dean shot all of them and shoved his ‘shield’ down to join the other corpses as he made his way towards the main target.

A zip drive with god only knew what kind of terrorizing bull shit it held.

 

**#####**

**  
**_/////  
“Oh… Dean…. Yes…oohhhh” Castiel had a death grip on his hair as the Omega rode his face, fucking his hole on Dean’s tongue._

_Dean hummed as he eagerly licked and fucked at his lover’s slick soaked hole. He couldn’t get enough and slipped in two fingers, vibrating them right on Castiel’s pleasure spot, making the Omega cry out his name as he came all over Dean’s chest._

_Castiel went limp and slumped to his side as Dean sat up and positioned his lover as he wanted. He spread Castiel’s cheeks and returned his tongue to his hole, making his lover gasp and squirm. “Deannn” He moaned and the Alpha bit at the round flesh of his ass, making him yelp._

_He delivered a series of hickies all along Castiel’s inner thighs right under his ass then started to lick his hole again, dipping his tongue inside, making the Omega a panting mess._

_He kissed at his lower back, licking all along his spine as he climbed over his lover, reaching his neck and kissed right below his left ear, where his scent was strongest and Dean inhaled greedily as he grinded his hard cock between his lover’s ass cheeks, showing him how much he desired him._

_“I love you” Dean growled into his neck as he pushed the head of his cock inside of Castiel’s wet heat._

_“Dean!” Castiel was a wrecked mess and pushed back again his Alpha. Dean bottomed out and started rolling his hips, enjoying watching the Omega grasp the bed sheets, eyes tightly shut, mouth opened and moaning, gasping Dean’s name like a mantra, body flushed and needy._

_“So beautiful Cas… fuck… so good” Dean held him against him, one arm wrapped around his chest while the other was under the pillow Castiel was now biting at while he moved his hips into him, the pace slow and deep._

_“Yes….yes Alpha…..ohhhh” Dean absolutely loved how vocal and loud his Omega was._

_The Alpha growled at him, nipping at the nape of his neck, sending chills down Castiel’s spine. Dean marked him in love bites and hickies, the need to mark him strong. He wanted everyone to know the Omega belonged to him._

_Together two years and Dean was savagely in love, desperately needy and wanton of his Omega. And Castiel felt the same, he had told him so and their actions with each other, almost violent with passion, possessed them both so fully._

_“Claim me, bite me” Castiel moaned. Dean snarled against him, making the raven haired beauty whimper. “Please Alpha”_

_Dean was five years older and Castiel was in his last year of high school, Dean had wanted to wait for him to graduate but he really couldn’t wait anymore. He had already refused to do so twice before and he and Castiel had fought about it for days. Castiel had been hurt and had told him it made him feel rejected and made him feel like Dean didn’t really want to be with him._

_Of course the emotions during those fights had been way over blown out of proportion but Dean understood._

_Dean couldn’t deny either of them anymore. Castiel was his since the first day they had met, he was his._

_Dean snarled warning him, and Castiel bared his neck, his body trembling with the need of the Alpha’s bite._

_He sank his teeth in, biting him harshly, unable to have control over his wolf’s overwhelming need to claim his mate._

_Castiel screamed out but Dean held him tightly, keeping him from moving as he continued fucking into him, his pace now rough and rushed._

_The Omega came, screaming out in pain and pleasure as he could feel Dean’s essence entered him and manifested inside of him, his whole body radiating a numbing and unnameable feeling._

_When Castiel’s consciousness came back to him, Dean was still wrapped around him, licking at the mating mark._

_“Dean…?” His voice sounded withdrawn and far._

_The Alpha carefully turned him around, apple green eyes full of concern. “Just breathe baby.” He said petting his head._

_The Omega was completely spent and lost consciousness again._

_Dean was starting to panic and called his mother who rushed over._

_“I can’t wake him up, mom what did I do?!” Dean was pacing, freaking out as he watched his mother looked over his lover, who was pale and slightly shivering even though Dean had wrapped the blanket around him._

_Mary was looking Castiel over, whipping his sweaty forehead and then stood and made her way to Dean._

_“Honey, you’re a Pure Alpha. His body is going into transition, trying to accept you as his Alpha”_

_Dean just looked at her with wide scared eyes. “What happens if his body doesn’t?”_

_Mary looked at him pleadingly and looked away. Realization hit Dean then that Castiel could die…_

_“No!” Dean pushed past her and went to Castiel. “Baby please….” He kept kissing and caressing his Omega’s face. He couldn’t be without him, he refused to be. How could he ever lived with himself if he killed Castiel… The man he loved beyond words…._

_“Castiel is strong honey. He will pull threw”_

_“How long? How long will he be like this?”_

_“It usually takes at least two days.”_

_Dean nodded, not taking his eyes away from his lover’s trembling lips._

_The Alpha had killed countless people being a Marine since he was 16. Pure Alphas were dispatched early and Dean was a natural. He had already been on three tours and was only 24 years old._

_He had just been back from the third which had been his shortest deploy. Leaving Castiel had been difficult, but he had returned and Castiel had been all over him._

_“Just watch over him, that’s all you can do”_

_Those two days had been the most terrifying hours of his life. The war zones he’d been in had nothing on this. Not even close._

_When Castiel finally stopped shaking and opened his bright blue eyes, Dean couldn’t stop peppering his face with kisses and telling him how much he loved him, making the Omega smile and giggle at him._

_They were Mated._  
_/////_  


 

**#####**

“Dean, there’s 17 men in there…”

“Anything else?”

“It’s an ambush Dean” Sam sounded worried and irritated. The soft click of the ear piece was getting on Dean’s nerves.

“Good. Don’t talk while I’m there, don’t need then knowing where I am”

Sam said nothing as he watched Dean throw a smoke grenade threw the door. The small camera on Dean’s person gave him a clear shot as the Alpha walked in and then it was like an insane waltz.

Everything was a blur of smoke, screams, gun shots and gurgling sounds by men Dean was killing.

A splash of blood hit the camera when Dean pulled a knife out of a target then flipped it and threw the knife in the throat of and other. Sam watched him shoot others and use a target as a shield.

It was the most intense minutes on Sam’s life, watching Dean dance around 17 men that were all trying to kill him and each failing, meeting their deaths in whatever form Dean seemed fit.

“All clear” Dean’s voice came over the speakers, eerily calm and emotionless. “On my way back, I have the package”

Sam turned to look at his other monitor. The second project he was working on suddenly felt even more important.

He had accessed Dean’s personal file. Dean had four next of kin listed. His mother Mary Winchester, living in Kansas. Claire and Michael Winchester, his two pups and spouse Castiel Novak Winchester, all living in Kansas.

Sam checked on the program he was running and finally, he had found what he was looking for.

 

**#####**

Dean was about to leave the blood covered room when he hear a small whimper. He turned and lifted a heavy cloth drape bundled in the corner of the room.

He lifted it, gun ready to shoot when two blue eyes looked up at him. A flash of his mate’s smiling face hit him momentarily.

“Please don’t hurt me” The man cried. Dean scanned him and the man had no clothes on him. Covered in bruises and dried blood was all over his thighs. The men Dean killed must have used this man as their whore.

Dean dropped the drape back over the man and walked out. He climbed up to the roof, finding the stars out and sat in the corner of the building.

 

 **  
**_/////_  
_Castiel was graduating and Dean was all smiles having dressed up in a suit and came to the ceremony. Not surprisingly, Castiel was valedictorian and as he finished his speech, Dean stood up in the audience and sense he knew he would be a bit far, he held up a large sign that said;_  
  
**/Castiel, will you marry me?/**

 _The Omega had gasped and stop talking all together and bolted off the stage and ran to Dean, jumping on him, kissing him saying yes over and over again. Castiel's class mates had all cheered and whistled happily at the couple._  
_/////_  


 

**#####**

The explosion illuminated Dean’s features momentarily. He took out half the block. The target he had just killed had stabbed him in the shoulder, the fucker got lucky.

Dean was leaning heavily against the wall, leaving a fresh stain of blood against its filthy surface.

The explosion he set off would keep the guards busy. He needed to grab what he came for and make it back to base.

He hustled into the rotting building, going up the decaying stairs and made his way towards the end of the hall, half the roof was gone.

He walked into the room, shooting the target on his left without a glace and made a bee line for the man cowering behind a pile of debris.

The man opened his mouth to beg for his life but Dean simply shot him between the eyes.

The Alpha moved quickly, he had to hurry he was running out of time and running out of blood, his body was feeling sluggish and slow.

He grabbed what he came for from the dead man’s pocket and hurried out the building, taking to the shadows of the alleys to get back to base.

After what felt like hours, he stopped and rested against a wall, hidden by shadows and broken cement blocks.

Dean took out the picture of his family he held in his pocket. The picture worn and faded a bit. Castiel smiling face made his heart beat faster.

 

 **  
**_/////  
“I don’t want you to go Dean. You’ve done enough for them! The pups will be one in a month and –“ His Omega was livid and crying, pacing their bedroom, tears streaming down his face._

_The Military had summoned Dean. He was a Pure Alpha and had to go. This would be his fourth tour and he hadn’t been officially discharged last time, just put on reserved._

_Dean went to his Omega and wrapped his arms around his very upset Mate._

_“I’m sorry baby” Dean cooed at him, hating to see Castiel so distraught and it was his fault._

_Castiel looked up at him and caressed his face. “You better come back to me…” He started, voice shaking with emotions. “I won’t forgive you if you leave me and the pups”_

_Dean had kissed him passionately and made love to his Omega repeatedly, all while Castiel kept whispering ‘Come back to me’ and Dean cooed ‘I promise’ against each other’s heated skins._  
_/////_  


 

Dean pushed off the wall, resolved to get back to base. He couldn’t die and wouldn’t. He promised Castiel.

 

**#####**

**Months Later**

“Hey um Dean, I have something you might what to see” Sam said.

Dean was laying down in his cod and opened an eye, glaring at him.

“It can wait but I really doubt you would want it to”

Dean sighed, irritated, sat up.

Sam smirked and turned back to his pc. “I um, didn’t get much but…”

He typed in a few keys and then Dean couldn’t look away. He slid from the cod, knees hitting the floor, eyes never leaving the monitor.

Castiel was smiling, hands in the air with their twin pups, smiling hands out stretched with the fireworks behind them for the fourth of July.

Dean touched the screen. “Cas…”

Sam stroked a few keys and Dean was watching a video of his Mate pushing their pups in swings at the park. Then shopping at the grocery store, then Castiel dropping them off for school.

Then there was a video of Castiel in a restaurant, just a few days ago, yelling at what looked to be a blonde Beta, ‘Dean is alive!’ he mouthed and ran out.

“Why are you showing me this?” Dean demanded.

“Because I thought this would bring you comfort. Seeing your family…”

Dean looked at Sam for a long time, eyes unreadable.

Dean walked out and dialed his ‘emergency phone line’ with his one line programmed in.

“Adler”

Dean hated that voice. “It’s Winchester”

“Dean! What’s going on? Is Wesson alright? He is in your charged”

“Wesson is fine”

“Good, then why are you calling?”’

“Tell me what else you need from me so I can get it and return to my family. No more bullshit Adler or I will make you suffer” Dean didn’t care anymore. As far as supervisors went, Zachariah Adler was a fucking joke, he never even stepped on a battle field, the coward of a Beta.

“Dean…”

“I will kill you Adler. I don’t care to be here and I have pups… an Omega waiting for me. I will make you regret every breath you take.” Dean was shaking with rage.

After a long silent moment, Zachariah spoke again. “I need you for two more years. After that, you will be discharged permanently and never be bothered again, I swear it Dean.”

Two more years… his pups would be six maybe seven by the time he went back.

“Never again will you summoned me”

“I swear it. And I know Sam hacked into-"

Dean’s growl made Adler stop. “I will let Sam do as he pleases”

“Good, and you owe me this one favor Adler, and I will know if Castiel doesn’t get it.”

“Whatever you want”

Dean nodded.

 

**#####**

**Kansas, Winchester Residence**

A knocked sounded at the door and Castiel stood from the dinner table, making sure his two pups continued to eat as he opened the door to find two military dressed Betas.

“Castiel Winchester?”

The Omega’s heart beat so fast and hard against his rib cage he thought he was going to have an asthma attack. Why were there Military uniforms on his porch? Was Dean….

The men handed him an envelope and a single sun flower before turning around and leaving him on the house porch confused and scared.

He looked at the envelop and opened it, finding a hand written letter from Dean and Castiel let out a small cry as he fell to his knees.

**/Hi baby,**

**I’m still alive, still fighting to get back to you. Don’t give up on me.**

**I love you**

**Dean/**

Castiel cried, wailing out his anguish as his two pups came right to him, holding him, wanting to know what was wrong and to give him comfort.

 

**#####**

For the following two years, Dean was killing an alarming amount of targets. Sam was his intelligence officer and Dean was a ruthless killer, getting whatever info was need.

Sam kept giving Dean videos of cameras he would hack, showing him Castiel and their pups.

Dean would watch them over and over, memorizing his Omega’s every move including where he once went to a doctor, which worried Dean, Castiel was never sick.

 

**#####**

**Two years later, Kansas**

Then the day came.

Dean was going back, going home to his Omega and pups. He was going to be discharged and never summoned again.

He would be able to stay home with Cas and get to know his now six years old pups…

**#**

“No! You got me again!” Castiel said, laughing as his son Michael beat him in Mortal Kombat, the video game was addicting. “You know all the tricks”

Castiel’s brother Gabriel and friend Balthazar were over for the Memorial Day. They were having a small BBQ. His mother in law Mary was also there, keeping Claire busy in the kitchen.

A car pulling up sounded as Castiel went into the kitchen. Gabriel looked out the window only to become frozen on the spot. Balthazar eyed him.

“What’s wrong lad?” Balthazar asked.

“You shouldn’t be here” Gabriel said quietly. His tone confused the Englishman.

The doorbell sound and Gabriel stopped Balthazar from going to the door, again confusing him. “Let Cassie get it” Was all Gabriel said, watching his brother come to the door, his two pups following as he smiled and joked with them.

Castiel opened the door and he couldn’t breathe.

“Hey baby”

Dean stood on the door step, looking at his Omega. Fuck he was so beautiful.

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He whined loud and painfully and then he was in Dean’s arms, being kissed and caressed and scented.

They couldn’t pull away, Castiel desperate for his Alpha and Dean longing for his Omega after five years…

“I’m going to take a guess and say that’s Dean” Balthazar murmured.

“You should leave” Gabriel told him, unable to take his eyes from his brother and his mate.

Balthazar nodded and slipped passed the couple and left.

When Castiel pulled away needing air, he couldn’t stop the whining and mewling, pawing at Dean, needing to make sure his Alpha was really here in one piece.

“I’m ok Cas. Nothing broken. I had to get back to you” The Alpha said, caressing the Omega’s face who shamelessly leaned into his touch.

Everything in the Omega hummed, butterflies in his stomach, tears in his eyes, unable to breathe… His Alpha was really here and he couldn’t speak, senses and emotions overwhelming as Dean’s scent wrapped itself around him.

Safe.Mate.Home.

Castiel let out a broken cry, looking at Dean so devastated and his blue eyes full of tears.

Dean took his lips once more, slowly and passionately loving his Omega.

Gabriel watched on, his nephew and niece came to stand by him.

“That’s your father” He told them unable to look away from the Alpha and Omega, kissing each other so full of need and pain from being apart for so long.

“Daddy?”

Dean and Castiel pulled away then, and the Alpha looked over at his pups… they had barely been one when he had been diploid. They were six now and both so big.

Michael looked just like Castiel, dark hair, light skin but with Dean’s green eyes, while Claire had his blonde hair and sun kissed skin with Castiel’s blue eyes.

“Michael, Claire…. You’re both so big….” Dean said, eyes going back and forth between them. They were beautiful and his… they both ran to him, hugging him and they all cried, wailing and whining.

Their Father and Alpha was home.

 

**#####**

The pups were exhausted after the eventful day and Dean had Castiel in his lap, kissing hungrily, hands in his hair, nipping at his lips.  
  
“Need you Alpha” Castiel whined, taking off his shirt, momentarily breaking their kiss.

“Fuck I missed you” Dean pulled off his own t-shirt and they were both pulling at each other’s pants.

Then Dean smelled it, a pinch of fear in Castiel’s scent. He pulled back and looked at his husband.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, eyes full of concern.

Castiel should have known Dean would know. How could he have forgotten his Alpha’s very sensitive nose.

“I-I have something to tell you” The Omega said, eyes teary and he wouldn’t look at Dean. His hands kept touching the Alpha’s chest and shoulders, looking at so many scars… scars Dean had gotten from fighting to come home to him…

Dean reached up and took the Omega’s face in his hands. “You let another touch you” He said, voice eerily calm and deep.

Castiel let out a shame filled whine, trying to look away from Dean but the Alpha wouldn’t release him.

“It hurt, didn’t it? I’m guessing the sex didn’t last long if at all”

Dean knew it had hurt him. A mated Omega couldn’t sleep with someone they weren’t mated too. Not unless the Alpha was dead, because then the essence in his body would dissipate, like a life force that bonded them together.

When Balthazar had tried penetrating him, Castiel had screamed, it had felt like someone was cutting him from the inside and his mating mark had burned him. He had shoved Balthazar off him and this was what had snapped him out of his depression, proving Dean was alive.

He had gotten Dean’s letter soon after.

Balthazar still wanted to try and Castiel refused him at every turn after that.

Castiel was crying at Dean’s angry and hurt emerald gaze watched him.

“I’m so sorry… I was so depressed and I missed you so much and I was so drunk…”

Dean suddenly flipped him on his stomach on the bed and was over him. “I will not be gentle with you right now Omega. You belong to me” Dean’s calm and deep tone sent shivers through Castiel’s body. Dean felt betrayed, his scent livid and bitter.

It was his fault. “Yes Alpha” He whispered, lips trembling.

Then Dean’s hand was in his hair, grabbing hold of him to stay still and the Alpha roughly opened his leg and pushed himself into him, bottoming out in one go.

It hurt, but Castiel had already been wet and his body wanted to Alpha. The harsh movement had pushed out a wail from his lips and Dean pushed his head into the pillows.

“Mine” Dean growled a warning in his ear and then set the most punishing pace Castiel had ever suffered. The Alpha was not gentle, he was rough and erratic, ferocious even, slamming his hips into the Omega, snarling the whole time, biting Castiel’s mating mark over and over, his hand on Castiel’s hip would leave dark bruises.

Dean was moving so fast Castiel could barely catch his breath. His legs were spread wide and Dean was fucking him so deep, he wouldn’t be able to move in the morning.

It was painful, Dean was hurting him and tears were falling from his face but he deserved this. He betrayed his Alpha…

“Cum” The order was growled at him and Castiel’s body exploded. His cry sounded off the headboard of their bed, loud with the skin on skin slapping sounds that radiated off the walls in the room.

The Omega was spent and pliant underneath him and Dean brought his lips to Castiel’s ear as he continued fucking into him. “If I see him, I will kill him. You have 24hrs to remove him from your life” Dean told him. He was so enraged, everything in his scent made Castiel whimper, he didn’t want his Alpha to resent him.

Dean was reclaiming him, owning him and Castiel was grateful… his Alpha forgave him and still wanted him.

The Alpha bit his mating mark again, blood stained both of them and the bed as Dean came, hard and deep inside the Omega.

Once he calmed down, he removed himself from Castiel and sat at the edge of the bed. After a few moments Castiel move and went to him, whining submissively.

“Alpha…?” He said so quietly, his voice shacking and small coated with fear.

Dean turned to him. His Omega’s beautiful face had tears sliding down his cheeks, big wide blue eyes looking at him so pleadingly. His body covered in bruises and blood…

Dean pushed him back into the bed, the Omega never resisting and he pushed himself back into his lover. He stayed still, deep in his Omega’s wetness and looked down at him. The Omega was already panting, flushed cheeks and mouth open, eyes heavy with want.

“Your mine”

“Yours, only yours”

Dean kissed him, slowly and hungrily. He started to move, rolling his hips, making his Omega moan and gasp. He was licking into his mouth, down his jaw and throat, nipping at him right under his ear where he knew the Omega was most sensitive.

Castiel felt amazing, Dean was making him soar high. “Yes…Oh…. Dean…”

“So pretty for me” Dean growled, rolling his hips at the right angle, turning Castiel’s body into a shivering mess as the Omega came without an order, clawing at Dean’s back and shoulders, head thrown back into the pillows.

Fuck Dean had missed seeing him like this.

Dean kissed him, reclaiming his lips, giving each other open mouthed kisses, both needing to breathe but unwilling to stop kissing.

Dean gasped into their kiss, coming hard, pushing in as deep as he could into his lover.

After a moment, they just looked at each other. Sharing so many emotions through their eyes only. They both had missed this, felt empty and cold without the other.

Castiel was caressing Dean’s face, enjoying the scruff that started to grow. Dean was absently kissing his hand every time it came close to his lips.

“I love you. I thought about you every second… you missed so much with the pups…”

“I know. You and the twins were all that kept me going.”

“Please don’t leave me again Dean… I can’t take it…” Those beautiful azure blue eyes Dean could drown in were full of tears.

“I won’t, I’m done. They will never call me back baby, I’m home for good” Castiel let out a small cry and pulled Dean to hug him, holding him ever so tightly as he cried in relief.

 

**#####**

  


Having Dean home felt surreal to the Omega. After his confession, Castiel had told Balthazar they couldn’t be friends anymore. Nothing between them had ever happened beyond the horrible night, even though Balthazar had tried kissing him many times and each time Castiel had spun his advances.

He had sent the Beta a text, short and simple. ‘Please don’t contact me ever again. My Alpha will kill you’

Balthazar had tried calling and texting but Castiel never replied and deleted all texts, never bothering to read them.

It had been one night of weakness. Balthazar had always pursued him and Castiel had never responded till that night, depressed and drunk out of his mind. The Beta was Gabriel’s best friend and the three of them were rarely apart with Castiel’s pups.

But that night, Gabriel had passed out first, the pups had been at their grandmother’s house and Castiel wouldn’t stop crying about Dean. He vaguely remembered bits and pieces of the night, till he sobered right up when Balthazar was trying to push his cock into his hole and the searing pain. Castiel would never forget it.

That had been his reminder and truth that his Alpha was alive.

Now his Alpha had been back a month now and he was in the backyard with the pups, running around as the twins chased him and when they caught him, he would fall on the floor in the grass and let them crawl all over him, fits of giggles sounded like pure happiness to Castiel as he watched them through the window, taking out a pie from the oven.

There was a brief knock at the front door which then opened to reveal Gabriel, followed by Balthazar.

“You can’t be here” Castiel said, ignoring the flowers the Beta offered. “Gabriel what are you thinking!”

“He wouldn’t listen” Gabriel told him as Balthazar tried handing him flowers.

The sound of the pups laughing and a deep male laughed brought their attention to the sliding doors, seeing Dean in the yard with Claire on his shoulders running away from Michael who tried to catch them.

“Please leave and don’t come back! Dean will kill you”

“Don’t you feel anything for me Cassie?” Balthazar asked, still trying to hand him the flowers.

“No! Now get out, if you ruin my life with Dean I will never forgive you Balthazar. Alpha is everything to me… everything”

“Baby?” Castiel spun around, seeing Dean coming towards the house with a pup in each arm. Both six they weren’t small and Dean was just that strong. Part of him loved how powerful he was, but right now, if he saw Balthazar…

The Alpha stepped into the house, pups smiling and giggling. “The monsters want lunch” He said, putting the twins down who ran to Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar.

“Uncle Gabe!”

“Uncle Balth!”

Dean was standing at full height now, towering over everyone in the room. His emerald green eyes scanned Balthazar. He knew Gabriel and smiled at him, shaking his hand.

“How are you Gabe?”

“I’m good, it’s great to see you in one piece”

Dean nodded, his eyes were still on Balthazar. “And you are?”

“He was just leaving” Castiel tried saying as he attempted to go towards Balthazar to push him out of the house but Dean took one step to the side, blocking Castiel who simply walked into his back. Castiel fisted his hands in Dean’s t-shirt and stayed quiet. He wouldn’t go against Dean, ever.

Gabriel took the pups back outside, telling them daddy and papa had grown up talking to do.

“I know those aren’t for me” Dean said eyeing the flowers. He took a step towards Balthazar and Castiel followed, glued to his back. The Omega was shaking, feeling and smelling Dean’s very controlled rage.

“I’m Balthazar” The short blond Beta said, letting the flowers hang down from his hand.

Dean scented him, which shocked Balthazar, watching Dean’s nostrils flaring. He had never seen or met a Pure Alpha but they were said to be super human, senses like no others and powerful.

“Omega”

“Yes Alpha” Castiel’s voice was small and he held on to Dean’s shirt tighter.

“Didn’t you tell him what I would do if I saw him?”

“Yes Alpha”

Dean took another step towards Balthazar, making Castiel follow and Balthazar backed up.

“You wouldn’t… not here with your pups” Balthazar dared, taking another step back.

Dean smiled and it was the most terrifying sight the Beta had ever seen. “Your right, I don’t want them seeing me remove your head from your neck”

Balthazar was against the door as Dean closed in. “But now I know what you look like and what you smell like, Beta” His voice was low, filled with bone chilling rage that was so well controlled, Balthazar thought he was going to be obliterated from the icy and intense glare of the Alpha’s eyes. “If you ever dare to come anywhere close to my Mate, the next time pups or no pups, I will end you.”

Dean stood back then and watched Balthazar bolt out of the door.

Castiel whined as Dean reached behind him to peel him from his back.

“I told him, I told him”

“Stop”

Castiel stayed still, closing his eyes. Dean reached up and caressed his face gently making the Omega open his eyes and looked up at him.

“Baby, I don’t want you scared of me like this. The real reason I didn’t kill him is because of this… I can’t have you scared of me...”

This was hurting Dean Castiel realized. The Alpha was just trying to protect what was his and him being scared…

Castiel surged forward, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. The smell of fear was gone from him and all Dean could smell was love and want.

“I love you… so much… I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough…”

“You are strong. You raised our pups alone for five years baby… and you told me about your mistake, you did. I didn’t find out by some other way where… where I don’t know what I would have done. I can’t be without you Cas”

“Dean…”

They kissed desperately, needing the other to understand how much they loved one another.

“Daddy! Papa! We want food!!!” Both adorable pups came running in, attacking their legs.

“Sorry the munchkins got away from me. I heard tummies rumbling” Gabriel said walking in.

“Ok what do you guys want? Grilled cheese or turkey sandwich?” Castiel asked heading into the kitchen.

“Grilled cheese!” They yelled in unison.

Castiel laughed and looked up at Dean, who was eyeing him lovingly, which made the Omega blush.

Dean was home, Castiel and the pups were safe and happy. Gabriel smirked, watching the happy family sit to eat lunch.

 

**#####**

**One year later**

“Come on Jess, it won’t be so bad. Dean said Sam is like a brother to him, he’s the one that was assigned with Dean”

“Yeah well… I don’t know”

Castiel’s best friend Jessica was over their house for a BBQ Dean was having and he wanted to introduce the single Omega to his single Alpha friend.

Castiel and Jessica were out in the back yard sipping ice tea while the pups were in the above ground pool Dean had had installed for them a few weeks before, playing with their grandmother Mary.

Then Castiel saw his Alpha come outside, followed by an even bigger Alpha.

“Baby, come meet Sam” Dean called out and Castiel smiled at Jess and pulled her to follow.

“Sam this is my Mate Castiel and this is his lovely friend Jessica.” Dean said.

Sam smiled and said hello to Castiel then just got tongue tied looking at Jessica.

“Sam was just discharged from the Military” Dean added, smirking as Sam and Jess blushed at each other.

“Can I get you a burger Sam?” Jessica asked.

“I’d love one” The tall Alpha replied and followed the pretty blonde to the grill.

“I think that went well” Dean said and Castiel wrapped his arms around his Alpha, resting his head on Dean’s chest.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” The Alpha said, watching their pups jumping in and out of the water.

“Not today no” Castiel teased, making Dean snort. After a moment Castiel looked away from their pups. “I think Michael and Claire will make great older siblings” The Omega said, grinning and burying his face against Dean’s t-shirt.

Dean lifted his chin, and Castiel was looking up at happy surprised apple green eyes.

“You’re with pup?”

“Number three, unless you gave me twins again, then four and I have to be honest, my body can’t take more babies Dean Winchester” Castiel teased."And I don't want any more stretch marks..."

Dean smiled wolfishly and devoured Castiel’s mouth.

“This time, I get to be here” The Omega nodded, caressing his Alpha’s face. “I love you” He told his Omega.

“I know”

 

**END**


End file.
